Dr. Ayad has completed laboratory rotations with Dr. Eric Phizicky (t-RNA splicing) and Dr. David Culp (signal transduction pathways in salivary glands). He will be doing a third rotation in Dr. Lawrence Tabak's laboratory, after which he will select a permanent mentor for his thesis work.